


【盾冬】What's Your Plan For Christmas?

by panzoo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【LOFTER点梗】@自然卷2.0 :短篇...那盾冬校园一夜情可以吗？ 希望HE，其他随你写~</p><p>（双暗恋向、小甜文～）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】What's Your Plan For Christmas?

-What's your plan for Christmas？-

 

在一阵宿醉醒来的头痛欲裂中，Bucky意识到，他昨晚被人干过了。

外面天还没有亮，他一个人躺在学校某一个实验室的地板上，身上裹着的除了一条毛毯底下什么都没有，身边还滚着几个空了的酒瓶子，并不是派对上助兴的那种低度数的气泡酒。更何况昨晚早些时候他和交叉骨在Hydra喝的那几杯就足以让他在赶到学校的圣诞Party时就已经分不清Natasha和Wanda的脸了。对于那个稀里糊涂地让他操了自己的人……Bucky绝望地捂住了脸，他一点都记不起是谁来了。从他扮演的角色看，对方大概是一个男人。好吧，往好了想，起码自己早就接受了自己的取向。

可他昨晚被一个不记得的男人干过了。

耶稣基督老天爷。

门口传来了脚步声，他慌忙爬起身来用那条毯子裹好自己，被学校老师进来抓到前要赶紧溜掉。

 

“砰”的一声Bucky宿舍的门被一脚踹开，啃着个苹果走进来的Natasha大概从她俄罗斯老家打包带来了一阵寒风来祝他圣诞快乐。

“看在上帝的份上，关门！”一半神志还在睡梦中的Bucky捂着被子哀嚎出声，“以及这里是男生宿舍。进来之前请敲门！”

Natasha完全无视了他的起床气，用脚勾上门走过来一屁股坐在对面室友空空如也的床上。此时大部分学生都已经回家过节去了，整个学校也就只剩下零星的几个学生，他和Natasha就是其中之二。作为俄罗斯人Natasha对圣诞习俗有不同的概念，不足为奇，然而美国土生土长的Bucky今年决定放弃与全家人团聚留在学校则另有原因……

见他再度昏昏欲睡的样子，Natasha不耐烦地抬起脚，隔着被子踏上了他屁股的位置蹬了两下，“快起床，这么冷的天老娘可不去给你占位置！”

没想到这竟让Bucky触电般“腾”地坐了起来，Natasha那一踹让身体那个部位上昨晚留下的“痕迹”重新苏醒，用一阵阵钝痛提示着他昨天和某个完全不记得的陌生人打了一炮的事实。

“别赖着不动了，”Natasha开始从Bucky的衣柜里抓出几件衣服往他身上丢，“Steve的训练就要开始了。——怎么我才像是暗恋他以至家都不愿回的那个？”

 

如果说这个时候学校哪还能和平日里一样热闹，那只有每天清晨橄榄球队的训练场外。因为今天是橄榄球队节前的最后一次训练。Bucky严重怀疑身边有半数以上女孩是别的学校混进来的，要么学校哪里还会有那么多人。噢，可不，瞧瞧那边那个还穿着对手学校的啦啦队制服呢。

几乎所有这些人聚集在此的目的只有一个。看，他来了，Bucky老远就认出了那一头金灿灿的短发，就是他，迷倒学校几乎所有女生的男神，拿着全额奖学金的优等生，橄榄球球队的四分卫，Bucky暗恋了三年，也默默远望了三年的Steve Rogers。

从还是菜鸟的大一时期起Bucky就爱上了Steve。那时他刚刚接受自己喜欢男人的事实，说真的，冲Steve那一头金发和倒三角的身材有谁不会沦陷呢？事实也是这样，全校有一半女生都追求过他。但像Bucky这样一直暗恋到大四的真是少见，更有甚是，这三年多里他们没有说过一句话、没一起参加过一个活动、甚至没有一个共同朋友。

大学校园如同一个小社会，Steve则是整个学校当之无愧的Alpha。他身边永远有数不清的追随者，但却从没有表现出任何作为学校黄金男孩的浮躁。相反他对谁都是那么耐心，甚至对疯狂至极尾随自己到厕所的迷妹也能表现出一种极具风度的宽容。

偏偏就是因为那样的Steve对所有人都太好了，反而Bucky没有勇气去接近。他想要抓住的是Steve在赛场上爆发出的那一刻炙热，而不是饮下别人饮过的那一杯温水。所以这三个多年头来他唯一做过的只有不错过他每一场训练比赛。Natasha是唯一一个知道这件事的人，他在学校里最好的朋友极尽朋友义气地默默陪他看了三年球。

即使是最后一次训练，Steve的状态还是一如既往的认真。但在此刻Bucky却完全集中不了注意力，他观念不传统，却也完全无法不在意自己跟人一夜情后连对方是谁都不知道的事实。一心只爱Steve的他整个大学期间都没有跟谁交往过，更不会去约炮。真不知几杯烈酒下肚后自己当时到底是怎么想的，他甚至不确定那是不是自己自愿的……天啊，Bucky没办法再想下去了，对最后那种情况的恐惧感蔓延到他的全身。他无法再呆在这里看着Steve……不顾Natasha夹杂着关心的诧异目光，那边球队热身都没有做完Bucky便推开人群飞也似地跑走了。

 

彼时Steve的心情也是失落到了极点。并不是因为这个圣诞节他还是会孤身一人在学校度过，这和往年没什么不同。而是因为“他”。

Steve最初注意到他是在训练场上。他总是陪着那个酷酷的红发女孩来看球队训练。起初Steve以为他们是一对儿，后来得了知他们只是关系很铁的死党。

从大一时球队的后起之星，到现在大四率领一整个球队冲锋陷阵的队长，这三年多的时光看台上从来都不乏Steve的粉丝，他们为他每一个险象环生的接球和精准的传球叫好，甚至尖叫，包括那个红发女生——她显然只是来看比赛的。唯独他，Steve始终没有弄清他是被什么吸引来的，因为他永远只是坐在那里安静地看着，不流露一丝情感。但这三年里他总会出现在观众席上，风雨无阻，从不错过Steve任何一场训练或比赛。有时犯孩子气的Steve会赌气一般地在训练中故意出现些小的失误，在观众的一片唏嘘中目光闪电般扫过那个依然静静坐着的人，多希望看到他的反应，哪怕只是给自己喝倒彩。在这个人人夸赞自己的地方，Steve得不到他唯一在乎的人的认可。也可能是因为这个，他这些年从未停止为之努力。

Steve有时会在学校的角落看见他和朋友们走在一起。他们两个身边都总是会有围着一群人，但两个圈子从没有过什么交集。有时他和他的朋友所在的位置正好进入自己正前方的视野。这样Steve就能一边假装听着身边的追随者讲话一边为得以明目张胆地“偷偷”看着他暗自窃喜。

在大一第一个学期即将结束的时候，Steve知道了他的名字，“Bucky”。

转眼就到了毕业年，也是他们能够持续这个相处模式的最后一年。Steve是被队友们拉着去那个聚会的，也为了监督他的队员，不让酒精耽误任何人明天的训练。放假前与平日里那些损友们最后一次欢聚的机会，全校学生都跟疯了一样在舞池里东倒西歪地跳舞。Steve在对方的邀请下跟几个女孩分别跳了舞，还是在身体给她们摸遍前及时退了出来。

然后事情就那么发生了，像是天上掉下来的幸运星径直砸在了他身上，本已经打算离开的他在走过一间空教室时，下意识地一把抱住了那个喝得醉醺醺的一头撞进自己怀里的人。

Steve从未感到那么幸福过。Bucky热情洋溢的双唇紧紧地与自己的贴在一起难舍难分。Steve丝毫不在乎从Bucky口中尝到的酒精是否让自己醉得无法参加明早的训练，那具完全赤裸着线条优美的身躯抱在怀里暖烘烘的，为Steve彻底打开自己，毫无保留地接纳了他。那一夜，在实验室的地上，裹在两人身上的薄毯下他把Bucky拥得紧紧的，永远不想再放开。

也许他以后终于不用再一个人过圣诞节。这是入睡前出现在Steve脑海里最后的想法。

但命运女神总爱跟他开过大的玩笑。第二天清晨他仅是起来出去上个厕所的功夫，回来时Bucky就已经不见了。以及在那天的训练场上，Bucky更是看到他后就立即掉头跑开了，这一下子抽空了他。

Steve觉得自己被狠狠地拒绝了。

 

训练结束后从更衣室出来，球队成员纷纷互相道别，交换圣诞祝福。Steve一如往常等到大家都走后才最后一个锁门离开，恍然间听到那个红发女孩来找球队的中锋Clint时提到Bucky不见了。不知Bucky有没有把他们的事告诉她，兴许自己现在出去的话她会直接在自己脸上来上一拳。这大概是他自找的。等他们都走远后，Steve才灰心丧气地向自己冷冰冰的宿舍走去。

空空荡荡的体育馆让那一阵阵抽泣的声音更加明显，Steve寻声找过去，最终来到了篮球馆看台的后面，惊讶地发现Bucky一个人靠着墙坐在地上，把脸深深埋在手掌里泣不成声。看到自己喜欢的人这个样子Steve心都被箍紧了。况且没人比他更清楚Bucky这个样子是谁造成的。

“Bucky……”他十分不确定地叫了他一声。这注定会很尴尬，可他现在并不奢望能挽回什么，只求能得到Bucky的原谅。

Bucky抬起头来，两只漂亮的眼睛红红肿肿的，满脸都是湿漉漉的泪渍。看到自己他似乎是十分吃惊，两片红红的唇微微张开，却不知道要该说什么。

“我知道。”于是Steve抢在他开口赶自己走前先说道，“我知道，我恐怕是你现在最不想见到的人……不过我想和你谈谈……”

 

Bucky幻想过许多回他和Steve第一次说话的场景，但绝不会像现在这样，在自己哭得面容扭曲的状态下。他不知Steve怎么会知道自己名字，是Natasha找过他了？然而自己此刻最不需要的就是Steve的同情……他最终艰难地开口，“你也看到了，这恐怕不是个好时机。”

“听着，”Steve没有退缩，大步走过去在Bucky对面盘腿坐下，“Bucky，我只是想向你道个歉。我知道是我搞砸了，我不想你像现在这样……”

这算是对暗恋者的拒绝吗？在自己现在的状态下？再绝情的人也不会这样做吧，更不要说Steve，不会是Steve。天啊，他怎么可以这么残忍。想到这里Bucky不由哭得更凶了。

Steve这下完全慌了。回想着昨夜，他明明能看出Bucky喝得比能保持清醒神志的量要多，清醒过来后他一定是十分后悔的。现在他感觉自己占了Bucky很大的便宜，那种罪恶感灼烧着他的全身，却不知该如何是好，只得不住道歉，恨死了自己的行径。

“对不起，我不奢求你的原谅，我只希望你知道我是真心的，我真心喜欢你已经很久了。昨晚发生的都是我的错，我以为你当时也想要，我想我完全理解错了，对不起……只是别为我的混蛋举动惩罚自己好不好？……Bucky，你不该承受这个。”

这番话似乎是有了些效果，那双大眼睛里的委屈绝望逐渐被困惑取代，Bucky迷茫地看着Steve，表情像是不知道他在说什么。

“如果这能使你感觉好点，你可以向校方检举我。”Steve狠了狠心说下去，“我不会抵赖的。”当然这代表自己也许会失去自己的奖学金，外加前途尽毁。但这是他必须承担的代价。

“检举你什么？你在说什么……”Bucky看起来更加困惑了。

“检举我昨晚在你不情愿的情况下和你……发生性||行为。”Steve咬了咬牙，说，“我真的不是故意想强迫你，但如果这能让你感觉好些……”

这突如其来的认知让Bucky彻底呆住了，意识到事实在他不经意间正向一个谁也没想到的方向上飞奔而去。一些画面依稀回到了他的眼前，那个与自己温存许久的人好像的确是有一头金发……

“是你……”Bucky喃喃道，“昨晚是你。”

这下轮到Steve困惑，“是我啊，一直是我，直到天快亮我们还在一起……你难道不记得了？”

所以醉酒之后他与暗恋三年的人稀里糊涂上了床，事后又忘得一干二净。为如今这个局面令人啼笑皆非的局面轻笑一声，Bucky摇摇头，“伏特加的错。”

“噢……”Steve不置可否地应了一声，“所以你没有那么恨我了？”他又小心翼翼地问。

“不。”Bucky再次摇头，“当然不恨。”

如释重负般的笑容出现在Steve的脸上，让他又变回了那个温暖的大男孩。第一次有机会（在清醒的状态下）近距离欣赏自己喜欢的人，才发现他比自己了解的还要好看。

“那么…”

“那么…”

两个人同时开口，又为此同时停下来等待对方说话。

“你圣诞节有什么计划吗？”Steve问。

“嗯……”Bucky想了一下，嘴角微微上扬，狡黠地笑了，“我之所以决定这个假期留在学校，是为了一个我大一起一直暗恋的人。希望能多见见他，不许笑。”

“哦。”Steve哪有心情笑，他现在的样子像是腹部被人打了一拳，“我知道了。”

“我已经决定了，这个圣诞就会向他表白。”Bucky看着Steve的眼睛。那蔚蓝眼眸背后有些无法形容的受伤，“你觉得他会接受吗？”

“一定会的。”Steve点头说，喉咙紧得声音有些哽住，“除非他瞎了双眼，看不出自己是个多么幸运的人。”

“我也觉得。”Bucky说，“因为几分钟前他刚刚告诉我，他也喜欢我很久了。”在Steve回过神来的那一刻Bucky倾身搂住他的脖子，吻上他的面颊。他凑到Steve耳边轻声地说，“而且，他那双眼睛真的好看极了。”

……

“这个圣诞你有什么计划吗？”

Fin.


End file.
